Perfection
by perfect mastermind
Summary: Crawford is under the control of a Master Vampire and Omi is kidnapped by a bunch of rebelling Angels. Things get crazier and the rating just went higher.
1. The Enders

Author's Note: This is my first Weiss fanfic so please be nice. The pairings BradXSchu (waves banner around) cause I adore those two. Lots of others like AyaXYohji, NagiXOmi and maybe even FarfarelloXKen???? So all those homophobes out there must not read this story. I'm a teenager, the hormones wont give me rest till I do something like this.  
  
Ken: NOOO!!! She's evil! Save us!  
PM: *bops Ken* Sorry bout that! Escaped bishounen!  
Crawford : Why did _I_ get kidnapped?!?   
PM: Cause your my faavoooritte!!!  
Schu: Don't worry Crawford! I'll save you!  
Crawford: I am in _hell_.  
PM: Oh, and Weiss does not belong to me. If they did then Schwarz would be ruling the series by now...  
Weiss: HEY!  
PM: Errr... gotta go! *runs away from Aya's newly polished katana*  
  
  
Part 1 : Taking Perfection  
  
for the love of something unattainable...  
  
"Give up now, Oracle. You have no chance of winning this now," the man said coolly, gun trained on Crawford's head, while ten other's where trained on different parts of his body. His visions earlier told him that this was going to happen, but he let it anyway, knowing full well that they would get him eventually.   
"All right,"  
  
**************  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
Schuldich almost leaped up in his bed as he heard the flashes of conversation flash through their minds. He felt their smugness that they captured Rosenkreuz's Oracle, Schwarz's Leader...  
Perfection.  
Crawford, no. This can't be happening. Is that why you left all of us today? You said you were going to a fucking meeting! You did this so what? We wouldn't get killed?   
Schuldich punched the wall in his room as he hurriedly pulled on his pants. A sick anger was burning in Schuldich's gut as he heard one of them men commenting in their head how pretty Crawford was.  
Over my dead and rotting body, assholes!  
He nearly knocked the door down in his hurry to get out of the apartment. If he was thinking rationally, he would have noticed that the other's doors were open, and they didn't have a sound coming out of them. If he was thinking logically, he would have felt the presence of four other people who were definitely NOT Schwarz. But he wasn't, so it was no surprise that a dart laced with tranquilizer hit him right in the neck, making him fall to the floor as unconsciousness slowly crept through his body.   
"No..... Crawford... please.... don't leave.... me," he uttered as he fell into sleep.  
  
**************  
  
The next thing he knew, he was strapped to a table, half-naked, and faced with instruments that could have put a Hollywood horror film to shame. Needles, scalpels and knives lined his bedside as unrecognizable items hovered inches above his face.  
"So, you are awake,"  
He turned his head slightly to the side, and found a white haired man looking at him from a desk. He was mixing and switching different colored fluids into a small little test tube.   
"Why am I here?"  
The "mad doctor" smiled at him, as though pitying him for being an ignorant student caught daydreaming.   
"Rosenkreuz called you Volkommenheit in their files, are you aware of that? The perfect student that came only once every ten thousand years. They knew they'd never find another mind quite like yours, so they trained you to become better than the best, even more than that. And still, you surpassed their expectations. You were their finest creation, and they gave you to the highest bidder at that time, Esset. And they gave you away for more money than you can ever imagine Crawford. So many wanted the best that the best could give. Your skills became legend in Esset, something the others aspired to. You were invincible then. Perfect..."  
Crawford just watched him, eyes following his every movement. He didn't know why they wanted him, his visions only told him that they were out to get him.  
"And so our group, Enders, decided to claim you..."   
Crawford's eyebrow arched. Claim him? He was no mere object.  
"... and use you for a test subject, with your permission or without,"  
Slowly, things cleared in Crawford's hazy mind. He was going to play dummy to Mr. Frankenstein. No way.  
"How do you know that I am what you are looking for?"  
"Our recent test subjects never made it through the experiments. They became defects. We think that what Rosenkreuz calls Perfection will amount to much more,"  
The liquid he had been stirring now became colorless, very much like water, but he knew that if it got injected into him somehow, he'd never be the same again.  
He struggled vainly against his bonds, but they had him tied with chains dammit! Even he couldn't break it.   
The man just sighed. "Why do you struggle? It'll be better for you once you live through it, don't worry," and the man pulled out a piece of cloth and stuck it over his nose. Chloroform, oh shit.   
The world was starting to blur and he couldn't stop it. He last caught sight of the sickeningly long needle before he became unconscious.  
  
**************  
Brad was always alone. He was an orphan, left by his mother on the steps of an orphanage that screamed "Poverty!" They said the woman left a letter in his hands, stating "Brad Alexander Crawford. Born April 5," It hurt at first to realize that your mother left you in a dump, that she didn't want you, that maybe, nobody would want you.   
It continued to be that way until he was three. When in the back way alleyways of the streets, he sat, crying as to why everyone hated him because he Saw what was going to happen. He learned very early that he was the only one who could do this, and he was beaten every time he told a soul about what he Saw. This was one of those times, painful welts adorning his back like the wounds they said God received when he was scourged. Interesting, that thought  
"Hey kid..." a voice said from behind me.  
Brad slowly turned around and found a pair of the greenest eyes on the face of the planet staring back at me. They belonged to a brown haired man, and he seemed to be about 20 or so.  
"What are you crying about?" he talked again in a strangely comforting voice, soft and low, as though he where whispering to the most precious thing in the world. He handed Brad a white handkerchief, like his suit.   
Brad just shook my head.  
"I don't want to be alone anymore..." Brad said to the man before him.  
"You won't be. I'll take you to a faraway place where they will teach you how to be Perfect,"  
"Perfect...?"  
"Yup, Perfect. I see great things await you kid. I have the same ability that you do,'  
"Really, Mister?"  
"Call me, Damien. What's your name kid?"  
"Brad. Brad Alexander Crawford,"  
"Brad... that names too vulnerable for someone Perfect. Alexander is too flashy, the Elder's will never approve. You'll have take Crawford from now on,"  
"Crawford... yes. I will be Crawford,"  
And that was how Brad Crawford was recruited by Rosenkreuz.  
  
**************  
  
Nagi opened his eyes slowly, and a slight frown appeared on his face as he registered the room. The window was on the wrong side of the wall and it was a whole different color. Hell, this wasn't even his house!  
Then the events of the past few hours returned to him.  
Weiss.  
He tried to stand up and kill those worthless people who knocked HIM up when he found out that his legs were tied. So were his arms. He cursed while he surveyed his situation.  
Schuldich was still passed out on the otherside of the room. Farfie was awake and in his straightjacket, mumbling again. Slowly with his telekinesis, he shook Schuldich awake.  
//Brad ? //  
// It's me, Nagi. //  
// They've got Brad, Nagi. They're going to hurt him //  
// Don't worry Schu. We'll get him back //  
Nagi knew he had to calm Schuldich down. The telepath was dangerous when mad, and even now he could feel the anger collecting in the room. If Weiss should show up when Schuldich was fully healed, they'd all be dead.  
And speak of the devil.  
The redhead called Aya entered the room first, glaring at Schuldich. Schuldich just smirked back, but he could feel the hate again, and it was rising. The blond, Yohji followed next, as did Ken and Omi. They could feel Schuldich's hate, the other was too weak to construct his mental barriers properly, and his feeling were leaking out.  
"Where is Crawford?"  
Schuldich almost charged when Aya mentioned Crawford's name.   
"Why would you care Weiss?" I said coolly, staring at Aya.   
"What is his relation to a group named the Enders?"  
// Enders... they are the people who have Crawford, chibi //  
// What do they want with him? //  
// He's going to be a test subject, Nagi. They'll break him if he even resists. They're testing a new drug on him that's killed more than we have. //  
"That is none of your business, Weiss"  
"You will remain here as prisoners if you refuse to answer, and what help will that be to Crawford?" Kudou commented, eyeing Schuldich carefully.  
Schuldich silently cursed his slipping mental shields. Kudou now knew Crawford was in trouble, but not what kind.   
Nagi weighed the consequences in his head. Not tell Weiss, and wait for them to pass judgment on them while Crawford got tortured or answer the questions and somehow get Weiss to help them. He knew the answer as soon as he saw the choices.  
"The Enders have Crawford. They want him so that they could test a new drug on him, a drug that no one has taken and survived for very long. They will break him slowly, eating at his memories until they have nothing but the perfect killing machine left. The drugs are said to alter both physical and mental states. You may not care about Crawford's value to Schwarz, but our loyalty lies with him and we are willing to do whatever is necessary to do to get him back,"  
Nagi observed them curiously, judging their reactions to what he had currently stated And he was beginning to doubt whether his confession of loyalty was the right thing to do.  
For a moment, he mused on that. It was true, in a weird way. Crawford and Schwarz were like the family Nagi never knew or ever had. He'd be damned if he'd let some loonies destroy another person whom he cared about.  
"Are you proposing a truce?" The small blond said, almost ecstatically.  
"Yes," Nagi said. I knew we would have trouble convincing Farfarello that "God's Angels" have fallen.   
"How do we know that you shall not back stab us once you have Crawford?"  
"It will take sometime for Crawford to heal. We are quite sure that right now he is being tested upon by the said drugs. Schwarz will be out of commision for a few months till he is fully recovered..." He said calmly. He could see Tsukiyono's shoulders sag with relief.   
"However..." Nagi continued "...the truce will end once we have Crawford and there will be no guarantees that we will not attack you once Schwarz is mobile again,"  
This made Weiss tense again. Funny how they laid out their feelings out in the open. Schwarz could easily twist that against them. He remembered one of the lectures he had with Crawford.  
  
*************  
  
He was brought to a small house near the forest. His "friend" told him that he was going to teach him how destroy society little by little. He knew that he would accept it, even if there was no bargain.  
He would follow Crawford to the ends of the world.  
When they reached the house's small door, Crawford's hand rested on the knob, but he didn't turn it. I wondered why, and for a few second's I felt scared that he regretted bringing me, because I just wasn't good enough. I was never good enough.  
He turned to me and he saw the fear on my face. He stared straight into my eyes and said:  
"Never show them what you really feel, Nagi. Emotions are weaknesses that can be used against us. That, is your first lesson as Schwarz,"  
And I knew that I was never going to be alone anymore.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
and for the hate of something indestructible...  
  
Part 2 : Opposites That Are Basically The Same  
  
The others had to literally drag Aya from a grinning Farfarello, who had a knife hidden in his boot and somehow managed to escape his straight jacket. The Irishman was now sporting a bleeding arm thanks to Aya, and the redhead currently had a rather large knife wound on his leg, but other than that, everything was fine. Nagi had helped restrain Farfarello and held him still while Yohji returned with chains from god-knows-where.  
"Calm down Aya-kun!" Omi tried to pacify the furious redhead leader, who literally was seeing red. A voice broke through the utter quiet that we didn't break.  
"It's Schuldich..."  
I turned to Yohji who currently had a thoughtful look on his face, as though he were currently analyzing a problem that he knew the answer to, but evaded him still.  
"What's with Schuldich?"  
"His barriers aren't fixed right, and some of his thoughts somehow were projected to me,"  
Ken seemed thoughtful for a second too. "I think I understand what your saying. I felt an immense anger for somebody and the feeling of utter helplessness. But I didn't know why I was feeling it," he looked at Aya for a second, then at Yohji. "So your saying that Aya over here is reacting to the anger that Schuldich was emanating?"  
"Yup, I think so. Farfarello just burst his already growing hate bubble. And know another surprising thing? They were really sincere about what they said about following Crawford. Hell, I think they'd follow him to death if that was what he asked of them,"  
Aya, who had managed to gain some semblance of sanity, got direct to the point.  
"So what do we do about them?"  
Yohji almost smirked at him. He loved this man to pieces , but sometimes, Aya's directness was a little funny. He glanced at his lover.  
"Isn't it obvious? We accept their truce. Their loyalty to Crawford will prevent them from turning on us until they are perfectly sure that he is all right, and with their psychic abilities, they'd be a great help to capture the Enders,"  
Aya frowned. "I have bad feelings about this,"  
"So does Schwarz, but this cannot be helped," Nagi said from the top of the staircase.  
"We know for a fact that the Enders have been getting ready for terrorism the last century or so, and they have spies everywhere. It would be best for both teams if we helped each other for some time. A group of four is too small to defeat an army as large as Tokyo. We would be of great help to you," Nagi stated logically.  
"So you are speaking for the rest of Schwarz on this matter?" Ken asked quietly, hoping against all hope, that for sometime, there would be no more fighting between them. Aya just looked coldly at the Schwarz hacker as Omi studied him intently. Yohji's eyes questioned him from the couch,  
"Schuldich is not in his best mental state right now, and Farfarello is not capable to make these kinds of decisions. So that is a confirmation of your question, Hidaka,"  
"Ahh... so that settles it then!" Omi said ecstatically from the his place beside Ken. Yohji sometimes wondered if Omi didn't just live off caffeine and sugar. The boy was like a damn rubber ball, bouncing off some idea or the other.  
"Hey, Nagi! You hungry or something? We have ice cream in the fridge today. You want some?" Omi offered, looking at the youngest member of Schwarz. Nagi glared skeptically at Omi, which had the same effect as a pebble has on Godzilla.  
"I'm not going to poison you or anything," he laughed as he almost literally dragged Nagi to the kitchen. The other had no other choice but to be pulled along, eyeing Weiss with suspicion. Yohji grinned as he watched Omi try to chat Nagi's ears off. He knew he wouldn't have a problem with those two. They actually seemed to tolerate each other quite nicely.  
  
**************  
  
"So what flavor would you like? Yohji-kun bought Aya-kun two flavors of ice cream, saying that the he needed a little more sweetness in his life. And Aya-kun actually retorted that his teeth were rotting from all the affection Yohji was showering him with," Omi grinned goofily at the memory of his two teammates actions. Who would have believed that Aya the iceberg would actually consider even being in a relationship with Japan's most notorious playboy? And who would have expected them to last for a whole year?  
Then he noticed that Nagi was smiling sadly as he listened to the other boy.   
"Are you alright, Nagi-kun?"  
The younger boy just sighed forlornly, as though he were struggling with some inner problem that was troubling him very much.   
"I'm okay. They just remind me of some people. I'm also worried about Crawford,"  
Omi's brow furrowed lightly. Crawford, the person who had Schwarz curled in the very palm of his hand, his to control and destroy. A question surged forth from his lips before he could contain it.  
"Why?"  
Nagi stared incredulously at him. "Why what?"  
"Why are you so devoted to Crawford?"  
"Why are you devoted to Weiss?" the other returned.  
The question instantly prompted an answer from him.  
"Because they are the family that I never had..."  
Nagi then smirked at him and Omi realized the blindingly obvious. He and Nagi were somehow the same. People without pasts, struggling with the present and reaching for the future.  
Black that aspired to the light and white that lived in the darkness. Opposites that were somehow quite the same.  
A hand wrapped around his, and Omi understood.  
  
**************  
  
Nagi entered the room Schuldich was placed in. Currently, he was sitting on a chair, orange bangs held back with the usual bandana and shades. However, his frame did not exude the same mischievousness and seduction it usually held. It was droopy, as though it were tired and weary.  
// What's up chibi? //  
// We must not attack Weiss while under truce Schuldich //  
// I know. Tell that to Farfarello. I'm not the one whose gone insane here? //  
// Farfarello isn't in love with Crawford... //  
Schuldich slowly turned to face Nagi. The boy was the only one who knew about how he really felt for the precog. He knew by accident really. It was one of those times when Schuldich felt his control slipping, and Nagi was the only one who was there...  
  
*************  
// Rain, rain, go away, come again another day. //  
That stupid nursery rhyme was ringing in Schuldich's head as the stormy weather grew worse. The voices of dozen's of others were also present, tearing slowly at his brain.  
// Little children want to play //  
Slowly, he knew he was going to his past again. And he didn't even try to stop it. The room faded slowly and was replaced by another room that was an interior decorator's worst nightmare. He was back again. Rosenkreuz.  
A boy a little older than him was staring at him from the door frame.   
"Come on Schuldich. Herr Masters will not like it if your first day you are late,"  
"Who are you?"  
"I am your guide for now. Call me Crawford,"  
"How'd you know my name,"  
"Your not the only one with abilities here,"  
  
Schuldich suddenly felt the room fade again, and soon he was in a metal cell, without windows. A prison.  
The metal door slowly swung open and in entered a 22 year old Crawford, in a white turtleneck and white pants. He looked like an angel against all the gray.  
"Fool," Crawford gently admonished as he carried a seventeen year old telepath from Rosenkreuz's prison cells.  
"You should have never angered the Elders. You know they already dislike you, why give them more ammunition?"  
Schuldich only stared at Crawford's eyes. They stared back with patience and an amusement that was not aimed at him. The other continued to speak about how the Elders were now very mad at him and how he was going to be his new partner from now on. They would be Schwarz, the best team the world had ever seen and nobody was going to stop them. They would be invincible.  
Crawford carried him to the room they shared and carefully lay him down on the bed. As he was about to leave, a telepathic voice rang lightly in his head.  
// Stay with me. Don't leave me now //  
And silently, Crawford curled up in the bed with him. Schuldich basked in the heat that the other gave, resting his head near the junction of the other's neck. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Alone always made him cold.  
And that was how Schuldich first fell out of simple lust with Crawford.  
And came crashing into love with him.  
  
If given the choice, Schuldich would have stayed in the vision forever, stayed asleep in Brad's warmth. But the room was fading again, and soon, he was being shaken awake, blue eyes staring at him while a soft voice pleaded with him.   
"Schuldich! Wake up! Please wake up!"  
"What happened chibi? Why are you crying?"  
"I came into your room because you were banging your bed against the wall. When I came in here, you were shuddering in your bed. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't!"  
The boys eyes were staring wildly at him. Schuldich felt his heart soften as he watched him. Crawford's prodigy, who was found in the streets of some orphanage, had the attitude that made him impossibly endearing.  
Schuldich smirked at that thought. Who would have ever thought that they's create ties with their teammates? If it had been a few years ago, they could have all killed each other without the slightest regret. They couldn't do that anymore. They were a family of killers, and even killers love.   
And he happened to fall in love with the only person that might never lovehim back.  
"You were dreaming Schulidich, when saw you. Mumbling Brad's name,"  
Schuldich just looked out the window. 'Ahhh..."  
"Do you love him Schu?"  
The look the German gave him told him everything.   
"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone," Nagi said.  
Silence wrapped around them first as they comforted each other.  
"Hey Schu?"  
"Hmm?'  
"Can I stay with you tonight?"  
"Why Nagikins?"  
"I don't want to be alone anymore,"  
"... All right chibi, but for tonight,"  
  
*************  
  
"I miss him Nagi..." the statement was barely a whisper but he heardit, even through the rain and thunder.  
"I do too," he commented quietly, as he left the room. leaving Schuldich to his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 3 : How Perfection Came To Be  
  
the past meets the present who stumbles into the future  
  
Brad sighed as the men stood around him, studying him intently. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep, the drugs they were injecting him were making his head hurt.  
Voices floated dimly to his ears.   
"...it's a miracle he got through the tests with these kinds of results,"  
"...only 20 of our 100 subjects have gotten to this level,"  
"...when will the testing be resumed?"  
They entered again, and harsh artificial light flooded the room, blinding him momentarily. When his vision came back again, he saw the doctor holding another monstrously long needle, but this didn't surprise him anymore. They've been injecting substances into him for god knows how long. The only feelings they spurred in him were a vague sickness, because he was terribly sick of the darkness they sent him too once the unidentifiable substances were injected.  
"Test Subject # 84209 Brad Alexander Crawford.   
Age : 28  
Status: Normal  
Abilities : Precognition  
Test Results : Subjects adaptation to the drug is 99%. "  
  
Crawford just glared at the doctor reciting these things like a grocery list. The needle was lots closer now, hovering at the top of his wrists.  
"Now be a good boy and sleep," he said as the fluid was slowly absorbed into his system  
Did he even have a choice?  
  
**************  
  
They brought him to a school in the mountains. It was absolutely beautiful to him at first, with trees the size of skyscrapers and clouds that were free of all pollution that he hated so much.  
"Looks are always deceiving, Crawford," Damien had said to him.  
"Always?"  
"Always"  
  
**************  
  
Brad flopped wearily down on his bed. He knew the teachers hated him. Rosenkreuz was hell on earth and he couldn't escape.   
Slowly, he opened the doors to his room, and looked out of his room. Nobody was out tonight. He stealthily made his way down the hall. His light frame made it quite easy. He snorted at that thought. He was already 16 but he still he hadn't gained much weight.  
He opened the doors to Rosenkreuz's vast music room. The institute knew the need to relieve it's students stress was a need so they had this set up. A dome shaped room where every instrument available hung. Guitars, pianos, cellos, flutes and other instruments littered the room. But there was only one instrument Brad was interested in and it lay in the very back of the room. A finely crafted black violin with gold lining sat there, waiting for him. He knew he was the only one who used it because it always lay there in the exact same spot he'd leave it. And that thought comforted him.  
He picked it up gently and set it on it's rightful place on his shoulder. He made sure no one was in the room before he started playing. The notes deeply etched in memory resurfaced and the room was filled with the a song from 'Swan Lake'   
And while he played, he let the sorrow fly out of him, his anger and his needs. The violin seemed to be saying it for him, all the emotions Rosenkreuz would not have him show.  
The notes of Swan Lake slowly died out, and were replaced with the notes of a song Crawford had been working on for the last month.  
  
Have you ever seen me cry?  
Did you even ask why?  
Have you ever seen me cry?  
Did you even ask how?  
Would you have me bleed to see my humanity?  
Would you have me break to see my destructibility?  
I am black in a world of white  
I am darkness in this world of light.  
Would you still have me this way?  
The moon in the blinding radiance of day.  
  
A stray tear escaped his eyes and fell unto the violin. He quickly wiped it away, irritated with himself for his weakness. No matter, the violin would not talk, and it was the only witness to the crack in Brad Crawford's mask.   
  
**************  
  
He was lying on the roof, enjoying the coolness of the night. Nobody ever went up here and this was the only time he could let his mask slip. He closed his eyes and let his face relax.   
When he opened his eyes however, he found a pair of green eyes staring back at him. At first, he thought he was just hallucinating but he found them to be very real as they blinked and a mouth grinned at him.  
What the hell?!  
Crawford's body shot up immediately into a sitting position. Who was this person?  
// Glad to see you have at least a functioning brain then //  
// Get out of my head. NOW. //  
The telepath tsked as he withdrew from the others mind. Crawford instantly slammed his shields on and the mask swept into place.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Schuldich,"  
"That is not a name,"  
"It is now"  
"Why did you come here than, Schuldich?"  
"You told me you were lonely..."  
"I did?!?"  
"Yah. Your mind was screaming out loneliness,"  
"And so are all the other students out there. Why listen to mine?"  
"Because yours was the softest. All the others were loud and pathetic. Yours was barely a whisper. I came here out of curiosity,"  
"Curiosity killed the cat,"  
"I'm no cat,"  
"No shit, sherlock,"  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you,"  
"It doesn't suit you either,"  
'"What's your name anyways?"  
"Your the telepath, right?"  
"Bastard..."  
"Asshole..."  
"Prick!"  
"Shut up!"  
And Crawford's friendship with Schuldich began from a very fight that they didn't really mean.  
  
**************  
  
Ken sighed mentally as Yohji assigned him to take Farfarello some food while Yohji tried to calm down Aya. The Irishman gave him the creeps, that's for sure, but he knew he'd rather be stuck with a tied up Farfarello than with a furious Aya.  
He opened the door to the backroom, inspecting first his surroundings before he entered. There was a rather large hammer in the back, he could use that if Farfarello was acting rabid.  
The said Schwarz member was sitting limply on one of the walls, staring at Ken with a blood red eye. "God will scream in pain," he whispered hoarsely.  
Ken just shook his head. Then he went on how wondering how he was suppose to feed Farfarello. His hands were bound in the straight jacket, and he was sure as hell not going to untie them.  
// You feed him with the spoon, idiot. //  
// Get out of my mind, Schuldich //  
// But I don't want to //  
// Don't you have to sleep or something? //  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and a thought escaped Schuldich's shields.  
  
// Sleeping means dreaming of Crawford... //  
  
And because Ken had a survival instinct, he didn't comment on that one.  
*************  
  
One, Two, Three, Four...  
Brad bit his lip as the lashes continued to riddle his back with wets. His teacher was speaking to him in the cold voice he usually used during class.  
"You must learn that emotions are a weakness you cannot have. Wielded in the right way, they may cripple you more than any injury, and injury is a sign of defect. Defect is intolerable in Rosenkreuz,"  
Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty....  
"You will not utter one sound in this lesson. You will not cry one tear. You will not." Smack. "Show" Smack. "Any" Smack. "Emotion!" SMACK!  
Brad felt his knees buckling under the weight of his body But still he stood, pressing his hands into the wall as if they could give him some consolation to the stinging sensations he felt.  
"Rosenkreuz aims to perfect you. Once this lesson is over, very little can hurt you ever again,"  
Nobody can hurt me again? Nobody?  
"You will surpass them all, then you will crush all those who dare hurt you. You will be invincible. Perfect..."  
Invincible... Perfect...   
"Harder..."  
The teacher stopped for a moment. "What did you say?"  
"Do it harder,"  
And with each lash, Brad slowly hid. away from the world.  
Leaving only Alexander and Crawford.  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
fate will mock your tears of blood and gold  
  
Nagi peered over curiously over Omi's shoulder. He was typing furiously and nibbling the end of a chocolate pretzel as he read and re-read the data he had collected in the past 24 hours.  
"I hate them..." Omi whispered silently. The information on the screen showed various kidnappings of the subjects, ranging from silent run-ins to in-your-face abductions. It showed the pictures of the mutations the subjects developed to the exposure to the drugs. It also showed the end results to the countless other animals they had tested upon. Dogs the size of cars, cats with absolutely white irises, snakes that spat acid... the list was endless and knowing that they were testing this on another human being made Omi want to hurl.  
"Have you found the blueprint to the buildings infrastructure?" Nagi gently prodded him from his thoughts. Another second of looking at the damn images made him want to destroy his own computer.  
"Yah. It took me an hour to break the code but I got it," he said, plastering the smile on his face to hide his utter disgust for the organization they were about to annihilate.  
An image popped onto his laptop and the layout appeared in 3D.  
"Good work. Now help me make a decent plan,"  
  
**************  
  
Aya stared at the plan the two had laid out. It was to perfect. Training told him that anything that seemed to good to be true WAS too good to be true. Yohji was the only exception though....  
// Aww... aren't your thoughts sweet, Aya-kun //  
// Fuck off, Schuldich //  
// Wish I could //   
Schuldich's mind instantly left his and his next words were more concentrated on the mission.  
"So let me get this straight. All of us are paired off with somebody or the other, and are all coming from different directions. You chibi will be coming from the north and main entrance so you can totally destroy it, me and the Farf take the south and slaughter all the guards in their dorms, Kudou and Fujimiya enter through the west end and Tsukiyono and Hidaka got the east end covered. Once were all in position, we close in on the target and tear him apart..." an evil grin appeared on the German's face as he thought of different ways to kill the stupid bastard who even dared hurt Crawford "... and rescue Brad," He looked at Nagi and Omi for any corrections.  
"You got it right. We will be communicating through headphones. Nagi will be monitoring all our actions while I will be tampering with the security system," Omi continued, and started to stand before he added something else.  
"Guys? Be careful all right? I think they have genetically altered animals surrounding the grounds. We do not know what they are capable off, so don't take them lightly,"  
"Whatever you say, Omitchi," Yohji said in response  
"So that's all. Get ready by eight, everyone. The mission might take a long time,"  
  
************  
  
Schuldich's determination to get Crawford back was only matched by Farfarello's desire to kill. They fucking painted the whole building red with all the blood they left.  
Farfarello was busy playing with their last victim, and Schuldich watched him stab the man with glee, puncturing him like Swiss cheese.   
"Finished in the guard rooms, Schuldich?" Nagi's voice said from the headphones.   
"They're all rotting in hell kid, don't worry,"  
"Then move on to your second position,"  
// Come on Farf-man //  
// God cries //  
// Yes he does. God will scream in agony after the night is through //  
// God loves it when Crawford isn't killing //  
// And we will change that. We will destroy the angel who took Crawford //  
// Destroy gods lovely angels //  
  
*************  
  
Farfarello grinned maniacally at the stupid guard who tried to block their way. Knife in hand, he ran straight into him, plunging the knife into the soft flesh before turning it a little, earning a gasp of pain from his victim. God loves his loyal soldiers. So let them die in pain.  
"The others are there already Farfarello. We must hurry so that we can have the pleasure of killing god's angel,"  
He almost forgot about god's angel. No matter, he'd make sure the angel was so dead god wouldn't be able to put him back together again.  
They almost ran to the middle room, knowing there was nothing alive left in their wake. The air was so still that their mere movement seemed to rivet from the very walls. When they reached the room, they found Nagi and the others already there, waiting for them.  
"Schuldich, how many minds do you sense in the room?"  
There was a few seconds of silence before the other replied.   
"Three. You know I can't read Crawford, but he's there. I know it,"  
"All right then. I'm guessing he has one of his damn monsters in there, so three to one of those beasts might be enough. Schuldich, look for Crawford,"  
// Your going to kill god's demented little lap dogs, Farf. Do your worst //  
// I will kill gods pets //  
And without further talk, Nagi burst the door open.  
  
*************  
  
They entered a very well lit room, all in a drab gray color that very much offended Schuldich's eyes. But that was the least of his worries. His eyes were trained solely on the man in the middle of the room.  
The man stood in the middle of the room, hair sticking to the side of his head like seaweed. In his arms, he was carrying a very pale and thin Brad Crawford. And by his side were two of the largest... things... he's ever seen. They looked like dogs, but the eyes were a demonic red that glowed like hot coals. Their fangs were about ten inches long and looked like they could bite through somebody's arm with ease.  
// You will die you pathetic excuse for a human being // he said to the man who held Crawford.  
// If you can get through my pretty's first //  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PM : Did you like? AHHH!!! C&C, R&R and all others. I need the feedback. Flames will be used for my upcoming barbecue party. Anyway, hope you enjoy! 


	2. After You Shower

crushing dreams that hopes will conjure  
  
Part 4: What Happens After You Shower  
  
// You'll die for this, old man //  
// Fine with me. But the master will have Perfection back, and there's nothing you'll be able to do to stop him. //  
// Over my dead body //  
// Most probably //  
And Schuldich whipped out his gun before the other man could even blink. Time to die you bastard. I won't be seeing you in hell soon, cause I'm not dying anytime in the near future.  
The bullets dropped in mid-air and was replaced by a blast of energy not unlike Nagi's.  
// A telekinetic huh? //  
// It's one of my talents //  
  
*************  
  
Yohji cursed mentally. What were these fucking things?  
Beside him, Aya was slicing like there was no tomorrow. Flashes of red and silver blurring just at the edge of his vision. But he was boring compared to what Farfarello was doing. The damn man was riding the beast like a horse and stabbing it with a goddam long knife that rivaled Aya's katana, screaming "Scream, God!" Yohji would have laughed if the situation wasn't life threatening.  
His wire looped around the blasted things neck and he pulled with all his might. Black blood oozed from the wound and spurted all over him. How was he going to explain _that_ to the dry cleaners? Sorry but I was killing a mutated monster dog this weekend and it's blood got all over me? Don't think so.  
The said monster dog, growled and choked on his own blood and collapsed to the ground while Farfarello still kept on stabbing it. He caught a glimpse of Ken slicing the other one across the throat This one had one of Omi's darts puncturing it's eye, reminding him of pirates and eye patches. But the thought soon disappeared as he watched Schuldich fighting. It was absolutely... fast.  
He was nearly goddam invisible as bullets ricocheted off of his gun, dodging the telekinetic blasts the other sent his way and hitting the man in the throat, the chest, the stomach... everywhere and with the precision that could make Omi drool. And when the man hit the ground, Crawford didn't. Schuldich caught him before he was three inches away from the floor the floor. The telepath was damn fast.  
"Hey Farf," he said nonchalantly at the Irishman. The other didn't stop stabbing the now unidentifiable remains of their recent adversary, but you would notice that he was listening.  
"You can stab that man over there. He's not quite dead yet. I think you can still manage a few screams from him,"   
And Farfarello switched to Schuldich's enemy, stabbing him straight in the heart. The Weiss playboy instantly winced as Farfarello stabbed him again in the stomach, twisting the knife a inch by inch.  
"Let's go now shall we? I need a nice hot bath just about right now," Yohji said, all the flippancy back in his voice.  
  
**************  
  
It was getting crowded in the apartment where all the eight assassins were crammed. And Ken didn't mind one bit. It was interesting to watch seven other people try to interact with one another, and Ken knew much more than he let on. Sure, he was a klutz, but he had eyes, and things in the house were getting quite interesting.  
Omi was sharing his room with Nagi, both having the time of their lives trying to out hack each other. They were both fun to watch, Omi trying to make Nagi laugh with school jokes and Nagi floating all of Omi's stuff away from him when he wasn't looking. Maybe Ken could teach them soccer sometime.  
Then there was Yohji and Aya.They were kinda sweet, but not to the extent of tooth rooting, cavity creating sweetness. They were just them. Aya sitting on one end of the couch while Yohji leaned on him and occupied the rest of it, stroking Aya's hair, watching TV. Ken smiled when he saw Yohji kiss Aya while the other man reprimanded him after a few seconds, clearly enjoying it but teasing the other. Ken thought Aya was much more of a sex fiend then Yohji, cause where the hell did all the heat go in Aya's icy exterior? Must all be locked up somewhere...  
Then there was Farfie. Ken scratched his head when he came to him. He never really understood the other one. He'd say something really intelligent at first, then when Ken would ask him about him, he'd just smile and say "God will cry" and start muttering about things in the same line as that. But he'd noticed something he didn't think the others noticed about Farfarello. The other knew more than he let on. The others seemed to misjudge the insanity a little bit, but Schuldich and Nagi knew Farfie made sense, you just had to understand it because Farf hid the meanings behind words that might mean nothing.  
And there was Schudich and Crawford. Now they were a curious pair. He side-stepped the flying remote control Nagi was controlling and ducked the pillow Omi was aiming at Nagi. His clumsiness only seemed to rear it's ugly head when he wasn't concentrated, like when Aya mad him carry the flowerpots. It was kinda boring to lug dirt around Anyway, back to current musing.  
Schuldich loved Crawford. Worshipped him even. He'd seen the look Schuldich got when he saw Crawford unconscious. A glare that could have frozen a whole active volcano. Weiss never really saw Schuldich angry, it was always the smirk that made Ken want to rip it right off his face. But now, he rarely saw it. There was a distracted look to him, as though he were somewhere far off. Ken felt for the German. Being in-love with an iceberg is never easy. He knew, he was a teenager and his hormones had taking a liking to Aya-kun. But that was then. He wouldn't do anything to hurt the redhead and the playboy's relationship.  
He'd finally reached his room. It wasn't anything special, really. His goggles hung from the corner of his bed and his soccer ball was right under a small little table he used to hold all the stuff that held some value to him. There wasn't a lot of that though. Pictures of everyone, of the team. Pictures of Kase...  
Go to sleep Hidaka! Tomorrow everyone is going to be grumpy, especially Aya, and all you can do is not be as clumsy as possible.  
Maybe Schwarz'll help out?  
  
************  
  
"I will not sell in a damn, fucking, flowershop!"  
Aya just gave him the glare of hell and Nagi did those things with his eyes that made them all wobbly and he knew he was going to hate himself after for giving in. The almighty telepath being defeated by puppy eyes?   
He could see Ken smirking at him from the doorway and he sent a barage of NC-17 scenes of Aya and Yohji doing it. And he was rewarded with a blush that could make Aya's hair jealous. Hehe, poor naive Ken-ken, I just shattered every last bit of his innocence. Oh, well.  
He trodded toward the kitchen where Omi and Nagi were making breakfast. The blond was flipping pancakes while Nagi was frying eggs from the chair.  
// Never thought you to be the cook Nagi-kins //  
// Who said I was? //  
// Well, am I just imagining the spatula coming to a life of it's own so it can beat the bloody crap out of the scrambled eggs? //  
// Omi asked me to help him so I did //  
// I thought you were with that Schrient bitch? //  
// Schrient is made up of bitches, Schuldich //  
// The Tot one. //  
// The lack of intelligence there made it hard for the attraction to last //  
// I see your point there chibi. //  
// Hey Schu? //  
// Hmm? //  
// When do you think Brad will wake up? //  
//..........//  
// Schu? //  
// I don't know chibi. I really don't know //  
  
*************  
The fan girl count just went up by 430 when Nagi showed up. Then it sky rocketed to 858 when Schuldich showed up with his smirk and red hair. Other than that, it was the usual day at the Koneko.  
Manx watched from a cafe right in front of the store, sipping slowly the steaming mug of coffee in front of her. Aya was busy glaring at the loitering females who had the bad luck to arrive late and couldn't get in because of the other girls inside. Ken, she could see, was cornered with the Schwarz youngster, smiling and talking to their group of fangirls. Well, Ken did. The boy seemed to just nod at the babbling women. And then there was the telepath and Yohji,who were flirting like mad now. Their group of fan girls were drooling enough liquid to water all the plants the next decade or so. Not that they would even consider that as an option. Let the plants die of drought than of poisoning. Omi was ringing up purchases and greeting "Irasshai!" Every few seconds.  
Manx creased her brow a little. She didn't really like the idea of Schwarz being with Weiss right now. God knows they've had enough encounters to totally hate them for the rest of their lives, but there was something about them that begged to differ. Maybe it was their loyalty to Crawford, Manx didn't know, but she knew right know that they could be trusted where the precog was concerned. It was a pleasant surprise that Schwarz had at least something they valued. If not human life then at least friendship. And Manx knew that in the business they were in, nothing was as simple as it appeared to be. Schwarz was an example of that.  
Manx folded her newspaper neatly and left the cafe. Things weren't good, nor were they bad, but they were sure as hell interesting.  
  
*************  
  
"Now I know why I decided to be gay in the first place," Schuldich said as he flomped down the couch. Fan girls to the left, fan girls to the right, up, down, laughing, flirting, sitting, giggling, eating hell! The list was endless.  
"Dinner's ready!" Omi said cheerfully, head popping out of the doorway. Schuldich groaned. Just watching Omi made him tired. The child was enough to power the whole of Japan.  
Schuldich slowly got off of the couch and dropped into his seat. A nice hot bath would be nice right now.  
Dinner was the usual affair. Take-out and enough soda to drown the whole world. Nagi and Omi were currently trying to out drink each other. Poor chibis were terribly pathetic. But Nagi seems a bit... looser when Omi is around. Maybe it's because they're almost in the same age group. Who knows? I've forgotten everything B.C. (Before Crawford).  
My head is aching. The voices are all trying to push in right now and it absolutely sucks. There was an antidote to this before. Go to Crawford and everything would silence, even it only for a few hours. He couldn't do that now. The bastard was unconscious.   
I finished my meal quickly and went into the bathroom Weiss bathroom was sure nice. All white and a shade of gray that reminded him of the stones beneath rivers in some long lost town in Germany.   
He stripped and entered the shower, letting the warm water slide down his body. He was so cold these days. Maybe it was because winter was approaching, or maybe because the wind was a little strong today. Or maybe because he missed Brad.  
He punched the wall in front of him as the frustrations of the earlier days rode within him. Why'd he have to fall for the damn tight ass anyway? So many willing bodies, and he had to love the only one whom he might never have.  
// Schuldich //  
I didn't answer.  
// Schuldich! // There is an edge in Nagi's voice but I still ignore it.  
//......//  
// Open the damn door Schuldich! //  
I sigh and turn off the shower. What did Nagi need right now that he had to disturb MY shower? I sure as hell didn't intrude into other people baths.  
I hastily dried my hair and put on a pair of red sleeping pants (both borrowed from Yohji) and got ready to glare at Nagi. I didn't bother with a shirt cause I didn't like wearing them when I went to sleep.   
I opened the door and expected to find Nagi there. I didn't. Except I got a good view of the person sitting on the bed, hair mussed up and eyes blinking confusedly. And I thanked all the gods in the world for this.  
  
**************  
  
The five sane assassins were sitting in the living room when a loud thud resounded through out the whole apartment. Everyone turned curiously to where the sound originated, except for Nagi, and Omi noticed.  
"What's happening up there?"  
"Crawford's awake and Schuldich just greeted him good morning. I'd advise you all to stay down here till morning or Schuldich will give you a headache that will make you scream in agony,"  
And everybody turned again to the tv, not doubting the telekinetic's statement.  
Schuldich hated humans.  
Schuldich tolerated Weiss.  
Schuldich cared for Schwarz.  
But Schuldich loved Crawford  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PM: Ahhh! A sappy SchuXBrad scene! *grins maniacally* I couldn't resist. And please forgive me if sometimes in this chapter I tend to bounce from angst to humour. I don't know, God hates my writing skills. Anyway, C&C, R&R or whatever else. Help me write better! And I repeat, Weiss nor Schwarz do not belong to me and that if you are offended by boyXboy relationships then I wish that you kindly leave this story in peace. 


	3. Of Nosy Split Persona's and They're Plot...

open your eyes to the truth that shall be shown to you  
  
Part 5 : Of Nosy Split Persona's and They're Plot To Destroy Crawford's Shields  
  
Crawford wasn't shocked when he woke up to a ceiling that did not belong to his room.  
Crawford wasn't shocked when he woke up to a ceiling that did not belong to his room and was half-naked.  
Crawford still wasn't shocked when he woke up to a ceiling that did not belong to his room and was half-naked with a blasted headache.  
But Crawford got the mother of all shocks when a few seconds later, a German telepath glomped him like there was no more tomorrow.  
He was still a little weak and the momentum of the red head set them both hurtling towards the bed, him looking up at a decidedly happy Schuldich.   
// Miss me Schuldich? //  
// Fuck you Brad. //  
// You've still got a dirty mouth //  
// And your still a bastard //  
Crawford let Schuldich rest his head in the crook of his neck. He missed this, actually. He noticed that Schuldich's hair was wet and small water droplets still clung to the orange hair and was sliding onto him. He noticed that the other didn't have a shirt on, and he didn't either, and that they were pressed together like sardines. He noticed that he was blushing.  
Before Schuldich saw Crawford's microscopic blush, the head of Ken Hidaka peered into the room before promptly disappearing again, trying to stop the nosebleed that was threatening to happen. I mean, admit it. Crawford and Schuldich do have nice bodies right? And seeing the two of them half-naked is like walking into a wet dream.  
"Uhh...just wanted to see if you guys were all right,"  
"No problem Hidaka. Now get out before I send a headache from hell coming your way,"  
And Ken disappeared.  
"Isn't it too early to be threatening Weiss?"  
"Go to sleep, Crawford,"  
"But your still here,"  
"That's because I'm sleeping with you,"  
"What?!?"  
"They have limited room. So shut up Brad before I make you,"  
Crawford glared at the telepath, but this only made the other nuzzle his face into the American's throat. And he just closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
*************  
  
"Wake up, love" somebody prodded him in his back.  
"Go away, Yohji. It's too early," He opened an eye and found the digital clock glaring 6:49 back at him. Nobody but Yohji knew he hated mornings, but right now, he utterly despised them. Why can't the world just have dark days? If he could, he could have run the damn sun through with his katana.  
"No it's not and you know it," said the voice again. "Also, Crawford is awake so this is going to be a very interesting breakfast,"  
Aya just grunted but rolled over to a sitting position. "Need... shower..." he managed to grumble. "And you people say I'm not a morning person," Yohji said teasingly. Aya just grunted and walked to the bathroom like a drunk. Who would have thought that the damn playboy loved mornings? The only reason the playboy had stopped waking up early was because he went clubbing till the sun was up. Now that he had Aya, he seldom went out, thus reverting back to his old self. Aya, on the other hand, abhorred mornings and only got up because of the need to make money for Aya-chan. Now that she was awake and studying through scholarship after scholarship in Europe, he didn't feel the need to get up that early. Yohji was making himself one very hard to ignore alarm clock.  
He turned on the shower and rinsed himself off. The soap smelled very much like Yohji, and he found it comforting. A pair of arms snaked up from behind him and encircled his waist. He smiled to himself cause he knew who it was.   
"I thought you wanted to see what was going to happen at breakfast?"  
"I thought I could use a shower with the most gorgeous red head in the world,"  
"Whatever, Yohji"  
"Back at you, Gorgeous"  
  
*************  
  
Crawford was sitting in calmly at the table with everyone. Him and Yohji drinking coffee, Aya drinking tea, and the rest eating waffles. Well, except Farfarello, who had done something to his that made it unidentifiable.   
Of course, Aya was the first to break the silence.   
"Explain," he said in the monotone I was so used to hearing. The man should really start to expand a bit here.  
"What Aya is trying to say is, what the hell is going on here?"  
And leave it to the playboy to elaborate on that.  
"That was nicely put Kudou," Schuldich said sarcastically from my right.   
"Whatever Schuldich," and he he turned to me with a questioning look.  
I sighed and tried to remember everything that I heard the doctors talking about. This was going to be a really long day. I wasn't really used to talking but I had a much better idea as how to get the experience across.  
"Schuldich..."  
"What your highness?"  
"Read my mind,"  
Now if I had a camera, the look on the German's face would be rated as once-in-a-lifetime. Total shock and disbelief was written all over it. I smirked inwardly at him. It was one of life's gifts to me, these moments when I could surprise the hell out of that cocky German.  
"You sure about that, Bradley?"  
"Don't call me that. And yes, I am sure. Read my mind then project everything that you see to everyone. It will be much clearer that way,"  
Schuldich's composure returned. He smirked and said, "Whatever you say, Crawford,"  
I felt the feather light caress of Schuldich's telepathy in my mind, and I heard the doubt that was troubling him about this. My mind was foreign to him, cause he's never been there before.   
// Just do it Schuldich //  
I opened the part of my mind that contained the events of the previous day. I did it carefully, cause if another part of my mind slipped, there was no telling what the other might do with that piece of information.   
"Do it now Schuldich," and with that, the German entered the only part of my mind that I opened.  
  
************  
It was like entering one of Esset's mansions. Everything was so fucking white, and there were doors everywhere. I knew they were doors to Brad's memories, and an overpowering desire to really KNOW Crawford built in me. But I knew they were locked. Crawford was never going to let me see those.   
At the end of the vast hallway, I saw one of the doors opened slightly. Maybe that was where Brad wanted me to go...  
I slowly made my way there, and I didn't notice the two figures that were watching me from one of the many doors.   
  
************  
  
One was a boy of 10 and the other about 14, and they both had the same golden brown eyes and black hair that Crawford had.  
"Do you know him Alexander?"  
"I think his name is Schuldich. He was my classmate and he's a telepath,"  
"I think he's one of Crawford's teammates,"  
"Crawford's in love with him,"  
"Crawford? In love?!? I didn't know Crawford could do that,"  
"Yah, me neither, but Crawford himself doesn't even know it,"  
"Denial?"  
"No. Just doesn't recognize love even if it danced naked in the shower with him,"  
"Typical Crawford,"  
They were quiet for a minute, watching intently as the intruder walked toward the door that Crawford had opened.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Brad said to the   
"If your thinking about making an appearance, than yes,"  
"Crawford's lonely,"  
"And little Bradley-bunny has finally developed a brain,"  
"Shut up, Alexander,"  
  
*************  
  
Ken had never experienced anything as bizarre as this.  
It was like actually being there. He could feel the slight sting of the metal table he was strapped on, and could feel the blinding lights that were focused entirely on his face. Like he was the one experiencing it.   
A rather dark figure appeared at the edge of his vision, and there stood the man that Schuldich had pumped a dozen bullets or so. He was mixing different colored needles into test tubes. It was a mad scientist's laboratory straight out of the movies.  
"So your awake," came the half-raspy voice of the man.  
"Why am I here?" Crawford. The voice alone could freeze over hell.   
"Rosenkreuz called you Volkommenheit in their files, are you aware of that? The perfect student that came only once every ten thousand years. They knew they'd never find another mind quite like yours, so they trained you to become better than the best, even more than that. And still, you surpassed their expectations. You were their finest creation, and they gave you to the highest bidder at that time, Esset. And they gave you away for more money than you can ever imagine Crawford. So many wanted the best that the best could give. Your skills became legend in Esset, something the others aspired to. You were invincible then. Perfect..."  
// Was Crawford really that good? //  
"And so our group, Enders, decided to claim you and use you for a test subject, with your permission or without,"  
// Testing on humans?!? //  
"How do you know that I am what you are looking for?"  
// Good old logical Crawford //  
"Our recent test subjects never made it through the experiments. They became defects. We think that what Rosenkreuz calls Perfection will amount to much more,"  
// Perfection... Crawford... //  
The liquid he had been stirring now became colorless, very much like water, but he knew that if it got injected into him somehow, he'd never be the same again.  
He struggled vainly against his bonds, but they had him tied with chains dammit! Even he couldn't break it.   
The man just sighed. "Why do you struggle? It'll be better for you once you live through it, don't worry," and the man pulled out a piece of cloth and stuck it over his nose. Chloroform, oh shit.   
The world was starting to blur and he couldn't stop it. He last caught sight of the sickeningly long needle before he became unconscious.  
Ken shuddered as he felt the images fade away. The man was insane! And they still had to know how these things affected the American.  
The next series of images where more or less like that, Crawford catching incoherent and half-formed sentences about the tests. It was confusing as hell.  
After maybe about half an hour, his waffles came back into focus, but he wasn't angry anymore. His orange juice also reminded him of the chemicals they use and he felt sick. And he wasn't the only one too.  
Omi was looking a little pale, and Yohji looked like he was nursing a major migraine. Schuldich looked just about ready to explode. Then his mind jumped to another topic at that thought. What were the German's feelings for the other? Was it just lust or were there something else? Crawford didn't even seem to notice Schuldich's suppressed anger. Interesting, but that was for later.  
"So you didn't exactly know what they are up to, except that they are trying to further enhance your abilities with those chemicals?"  
"Yes. For now, I haven't noticed anything different except for my eyesight,"  
"Your eyesight? What's wrong woth your eyesight?" Omi said curiously.  
"One of you. Do you have a pair of binoculars?"  
I stood up. "I think we have a pair. I'll go get it,"  
When I came back, Crawford was standing by the window, staring up at the sky. He turned to me and beckoned me to come closer.  
"Do you see the flag pole by the school down the block?"  
I nodded an affirmative, following his directions with the binoculars.  
"Turn 45 degrees to the left and you will find an airplane. Count up to ten and a guy will come parachuting down from it. Tell me what if you see the label of his parachute,"  
I did exactly as he told me and surprisingly, a man did come jumping down from the plane in a white parachute. I barely made out the label.  
"Do you now know the label?"  
"Yah."  
"Is it Kamagani Inc.?"  
I just stood there and gaped at him. "You fucking saw that without binoculars?!?"  
"I also saw the mole he had on his earlobe,"  
Everybody was gaping except Aya, who never gaped, but he had the same shocked expression in his eyes. Crawford would never be the same in my eyes again.   
  
************  
  
"What do you mean I'm going to work at the flowershop?!?" There was a vague note of disbelief in Crawford's voice. I just let my grin get a lot wider. Fearless leader Turns Florist, tonight at nine.   
"It means your going to tend to the flowershop," Aya said in his matter of factly voice, tossing Crawford an apron before heading out to the Koneko. Crawford just stare at it dumbly.  
"I think your suppose to wear that Bradley," I say from the corner. He just glares at me like I'm the devil (might be you know) and storms out of the room. I chuckle quietly. Brad was acting kinda weird but it was becoming kinda funny. Oh well. He lazily stood straighter and followed the American to the Koneko.  
  
***********  
"Did you get past Crawford?" Alexander asked me eagerly.  
"A little. The man really is a control freak but I managed to get past him," Brad said smugly.   
"So what did you do while you were out? It's been so long since I've seen Outside,"  
"I stomped around the room,"  
What?!? You finally had the chance to come out and all you did was stomp around the room?!?"  
"Yes"  
Alexander just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
  
**************  
  
A few weeks later....  
  
"What do you think are the nicest flowers here Crawford-sama?"  
Crawford mustered all of his self-discipline to not roll his eyes. This was the 19th person for this morning! How did they expect him to last through out the whole afternoon? The pressure was taking it's toll on him and he could feel his self-control snapping and turning into the thinnest tightwire the world has ever seen.   
"Do you think baby's breathe looks good with these flowers?"  
"Sunflowers are really kawaii aren't they Crawford-sama?"  
"Maybe I'll have enough money to buy you the lilacs over there. When's your birthday anyway?"  
Fuck it! He closed his eyes and knew his temper snapped and he could feel himself balling his fists, digging his fingernail into his palm. Why did they have to flirt with him? What did they want?!? Couldn't they just leave him alone!?! Fuck them all.  
Dimly, he heard Aya yelling at them all to get out of the shop. But that's all he heard. Somehow, the voices had warped into the sounds of Rosenkreuz, the tapping of his feet in the near empty halls, the stinging of the lashes, the soft but much too loud sound of the tear that splashed on his ebony violin...  
He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt Schuldich's hand rest on his shoulder. "Are you all right Crawford?"  
I opened my eyes and blinked confusedly at the flower shop. Snow? In the flower shop? There was frost clinging to the leaves and flower shops, and the others were breathing clouds of heat. Yohji who was wearing a mid-riff was hugging himself.  
"What happened here?"  
"We don't really know," Nagi was the first to reply, cupping his fingers to his mouth to warm them. Omi, who was standing right beside him, continued. "At first everything was all right, but then it started getting cold. Aya-kun was the first to notice the frost and had all the customers out the door. The next thing we knew, the windows are all fogged up and out breath coming out in visible puffs of smoke. That was when Schuldich noticed you and tapped you on the shoulder,"  
"Do you think it's one of Crawford's other powers?" Ken said, rubbing his hands together. Aya looked at me for a moment before disappearing through the back door. When he reappeared, he was holding a pail of water.   
"Crawford..."  
I saw what he was going to do 2 seconds before he did it.   
I saw the water come flying towards me, but my hand was quicker. It extended and I felt a wave of power shoot up momentarily from my hand. I saw the water stop in mid-air, and drop the ground, solid ice. I looked at my out stretched hand with a mixture of apprehension and amusement. So _this_ is what they did to me.  
  
**************  
At one of the back alleys of Tokyo...  
"Does the subject know his powers?"  
"Only one. He thinks one of the Enhancements is one of them,"  
"Very well. Continue spying on them till the next full moon,"  
And the alleyway was once again empty.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Crawford: BWAHAHA!!! I have super powers! Take that Weiss!  
Aya: Why him? of all the goddam people you could have picked?  
PM: I reaaallly like him.  
Yohji: You and Schu sure do have weird taste.  
Schu: Hey! I'll fry your mind for that Kudou!  
* mind blasts Yohji who falls down unconscious *  
Aya: SHI-NE, Schuldich!  
* mind blasts Aya too *  
PM: Hey! At the rate your going, I'll have no more characters left! Anyway, thanls to all the wonderful reviewers out there! *hugs krimson, madiha, kyri, ayame sohma, unknownnanashi, kato-chan and chen-too* I loooovee you guys! I'll try to do better in the other chapters, promise! 


	4. Part 6 : The Uncontrollable Strikes Agai...

beautiful, priceless, and too good to be true  
  
Part 6 : The Uncontrollable Strikes Again  
  
I was sitting in the room I and Schuldich shared. I felt confused.  
Slowly, I opened the palm of my hand and willed my powers to take the shape of the image in my mind. Slowly, a faint blue light sparked in the middle of my palm, swirling like a small storm. I marveled at the specks of white and blue that slowly concentrated themselves to the object I so desired. The next thing I knew, I had a tiny ice flower in the palm of my hand, delicate and flawless.  
Just like everything else.  
I sighed and placed my ice statue with the dozen of others I had created. The room was beginning to look like the South Pole. Small little ice figurines littered every available surface, giving it the impression of and ice made paradise. And the odd thing was, I didn't feel cold.  
Schuldich said that my statues were colder than my ass. I knew that he hurt himself touching one of them. But they didn't affect him one single bit. It was like holding finely polished marble, smooth and very beautiful.  
That pesky German's head peers in from the doorway. The cocky grin in place. I can't help but arch an eyebrow. He always had that kind of reaction from me. It wasn't meant to intimidate, but an expression I used when I expected an amusing disaster about to happen.  
"What you doing, Craw-chan?" he says from the doorway.  
"Making ice things, why?"  
"Nothing. Just don't have anything to do right now,"  
"Why don't you feed Farfarello?"  
"Ken seems to automatically do it these days. Wonder why?"  
I sigh loudly. Schuldich did have the weirdest ideas. Farfarello? And Ken?!?  
'"Tell me another one Schuldich,"  
  
***********  
  
Ken felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't talk to ANYBODY! Aya would only glare at him, Yohji would laugh at his thoughts, Nagi and Omi was currently preoccupied with a game of Heroes of Might and Magic. He wouldn't dare say anything to Schuldich, and Crawford was... well, Crawford. So he went to the only person who was left. Farfarello.  
Ken had a very weird mind. He could only organize his thoughts when he said them out loud, and it would probably look real stupid if he was seen talking to himself. Inner monologues didn't really suit him, they only distracted him, thus making him clumsy. Right now, he was avoiding any confrontation with Aya, who was still a little edgy with Schwarz and all.   
He walked a little hurriedly to the basement, trying his best not to trip and spill the water there. Right now, Farfarello ate in the basement because he scared a passing 5 year old while peering out the window.  
He managed to get there without spilling anything (woah) and unshackled Farfie from his restraints. He sure didn't want to feed the Irishman by hand. He still had enough brains to know that the other would probably bite it off.  
He sat cross legged in front of Farf while the other gingerly picked up the plastic spoon and fork he was given.  
That's when he let all the bothering thoughts loose from his mind.   
  
**************  
  
Farfarello listened curiously to what Tiger Claws saying. This Fallen Angel was rather interesting. Tiger Claws probably knew everything that he himself knew, he wasn't stupid, like the other Fallen.  
"... I think Schuldich loves Crawford, but Crawford doesn't even notice. Is he romantically retarded or something? Tch, a blind man would have noticed it from a 5 mile radius... "  
God's Fallen Angels were going to help them Kill his other Loyal Ones. Nagi said that to him. They wanted Crawford because he was going to be useful to God. Farfarello snarled in his mind at that thought. God will NOT HAVE Crawford! The One Who Sees made God cry every time he pulled the trigger. Having him with God would make God happy. And Farfarello would prevent anything that made God happy.  
"... Omi and Nagi, now THAT I expected. The computer hacker thing made them both inseparable. They're the only people I know who can glue their eyes to the computer and hack while talking about donuts. And coke, and stock exchange..."  
Schuldich said Tiger Claws makes a good Fallen Angel. Especially when he thinks about how God betrayed him. A foe in the guise of a friend. Yes, that was God. But he said God took a different name then. It was...  
"... Kase,"  
Tiger Claws looks a little shocked that I mention God's name to him.   
"God betrays those he loves,"  
Tiger Claws smiles sadly at that. "No, God does not love me,"  
"No, he doesn't. You are on of the Fallen now. The Angel of Death with the black wings,"  
He just nods at that, and notices that I have finished what he has given me. He gets up slowly, pondering what I said to him. Foolish Angel of Death. Your hands will forever be smeared with the blood of deception and hatred. It was meant to be.  
He place his mask on again, the Angel of Death. Maybe I shall call him 'Smiling Death'. Tiger Claws loves to hide behind his mask of cheerfulness. "It was nice talking to you Farfarello,"  
I just stare at the retreating back of Smiling Death.   
God will scream soon.  
  
*************  
  
Omi looked intently at Nagi, who was reading the little bits of information they had hacked from the computer. The Enders were once a group of religious fanatics, dating back to the early times of Rome, right before the Christian religion had spread. It said that they worshipped some kind of being, and that they would one day claim the earth as their own. It was Prophecy, they said.   
"So basically we are battling a group of priests here?" Omi asked. Nagi shook his head. "The Enders somehow became corrupted to a group that wanted to rule the world, destroying it to leave only them. A rather vague plan, but they know they are coming close to it because of their mutated underlings. The monsters they have are designed to kill, and they have enough to take out whole countries,"  
"So were not battling a group of priests. We're battling an army of genetically altered things who can kill whole cities?"  
Nagi nodded. "Yeah, that's basically it,"  
"And I was wondering whether they'd make anything more powerful than atomic bombs,"  
  
*************  
  
"Arafiel, the Master has Seen the future. We are to take Perfection back. Then, we shall have him realize his worth." A boy of 17 said to his companion who was nearly of the same age. The boy speaking had storm gray eyes and raven black hair, cut in a short, simple, manner and he spoke with an air of confidence that said he knew a lot more than he let on.  
His companion was his complete opposite. Golden eyes and long braided silver hair that fell to his waist He knew he looked exotic and strange, and he flaunted it. He would have it no other way.  
"You do know he is being guarded. And the people guarding him are exceptionally strong. They actually defeated not one, but two of Henderson's pets. How can you be sure that we can pass them Sezakiel?"  
"We obey only what the Master orders. He says that soon, there will be three of us. Me, you, and the one they call Crawford," He stared thoughtfully for a second. "Crawford, what a boring name,"  
"The Master will surely change it once he is with us," Sezakiel said comfortingly. He pulled the other for a quick kiss. "We must hurry, the light slowly fades. The Master wants us to make our move and finish this as quickly as possible,"  
"So now you love the Master more than I, eh?" his companion countered teasingly.   
"No. Always you, never doubt that,"   
  
  
*************  
  
Crawford was once again lying down on his bed. Weiss had decided to go clubbing, while Omi and Nagi preferred staying in their room playing another video game. Schuldich was downstairs, talking with Farfarello about going back home. Schwarz had no more reason to stay with Weiss, and soon they would be moving. He had looked intently at Nagi when he said this, but he showed no sign of emotion, but he knew where to look, and he saw a faint sadness in the boys features. He and Tsukiyono had grown closer than most.  
He opened his window to let the breeze come in. He never got cold these days, maybe it was because of his powers. He did not really know. He peered outside and stared at the moon. It was full and round, like the spheres of ice he made when he got bored.   
A slight shuffling caught his attention and he came face to face with a pair of gold eyes. The next thing he knew, chloroform was being pressed to his mouth and nose. He tried not to breathe, and struggled against his captor. A knock to the head made him still.  
And it is this all over again.   
  
**************  
  
Farfarello stared intently at Schuldich. The Guilty One was explaining to him that they were all going home again, telling him that God hurts because four of his most disobedient children were together again. Schwarz hurt God because they killed all his loyal children.  
The doorbell chimed and Schuldich went and answered it. He followed him, wanting to know if the Fallen have returned. Farfarello liked to hear Tiger Claws chatter.  
We do not find the Fallen there. Instead, there is a boy there. A very pretty boy. Farfarello knew God must love him very much. The blood of those that God loves looks very pretty, red and sparkling. God's child must die. The youngest of the Fallen came down just in time to see God's Child.   
The youngest Fallen was staring at God's child very intently. Does the Fallen recognize the One whom God loves?   
"Schuldich... get away from him," he says and his eyes go wide with fear. Why does the Fallen One fear God's Child?  
Schuldich does not understand but he did. Farfarello pulled out the steak knife in his boots. He wanted God's child dead but God's Child is very fast. Much faster than Schuldich. He disappears before he could even touch him. And suddenly, he is right behind the Fallen, a gun trained on his head.   
"You do know what happens if you attack me don't you?"  
Farfarello wanted to stab him. But Schuldich was telling him not to. The Fallen would die if he did, and that God will become happy if he did, for the Fallen would return to him. Farfarello did not make God happy.   
"Why are you here? Who are you?" The Guilty One spat out. He was transforming again, our Schuldich.  
"I am Sezakiel, and we are here for Perfection,"   
Now the Guilty One is mad. Hs eyes are blazing emerald fire and he is now trying to mind blast God's Child. But Farfarello knew they could not die that way. You had to see Angel Blood to see them die. And that was what Farfarello wanted to do. Spill the Angel's Blood and happily open up his chest and crush his heart. God loves his pretty little Angels, and killing them made God cry.  
"You are not taking Crawford!"  
"That's what you think. Arafiel is already up there,"  
"NO!"   
"Good-bye then. I know I will be seeing you very soon, *mein hubsch Schuldich. The Master is expecting it,"  
And he was gone, along with the Fallen One.  
  
*************  
  
Omi was taking abnormally long to get the soda. Wonder what held him up? Nagi thought as he spun in circles on the rotating chair. The other boy radiated life and energy like no one ever had to him. It was interesting that he'd never noticed that before.  
Nagi spun one more time to face the computer. On it, showed the more powerful members of the Enders. There was a man called Frederich Henderson, who was said to be the head of all operations in the group. This was the exact same guy they killed saving Crawford.. This little bit of information gave them some clues. Like Frederich Henderson was NOT the one controlling all the important decisions, because he was dead right now, which meant that there was another unknown person who headed all the Enders' actions if the were to survive. And Nagi doubted they would be thwarted so easily by eight assassins, even if they were one of the best. Surely, others would have wanted to destroy the Ender's before Schwarz and Weiss, and the group must have developed a coping mechanism by now.  
Nagi finally decided that Omi was taking too long and proceeded down the stairs to go after him.  
"... I know I will be seeing you very soon, mein hubsh Schuldich,"  
Did Schuldich have a visitor? Nagi wondered. It was quite late, who could the German have invited over. He peeped down through the banister and found a black head pointing a gun at a blond one.  
Omi!  
Before he could even breathe, they were gone, leaving only an open door to signify that they had actually come through.   
Farfarello was staring furiously at the open door, clenching his knife so hard Nagi thought it would break. Schuldich was looking like the world had come crashing down on him. What had happened now?!?  
"Schuldich... what... Omi?" Nagi said confusedly.  
The telepath looked at him.   
"They have Crawford again..."  
  
**************  
  
"WHAT?!?" That was Yohji exclaiming as I told the story of what happened. Nagi was staring impassively at the others, but I could feel him getting ready to kill somebody. That was how Nagi coped with anger. His face became more and more guarded, until all you could see was an empty, cold shell that could rival Crawford's.  
"How are we going to get Omi back?" Aya said from where he was sitting. The coldness in his eyes was like Nagi's too. The Ender's would have been safer had they not taken on of Weiss. Now, Aya was getting ready to let all hell loose. Omi had become family, and an injury to the family was never to be forgiven lightly. Look at what had happened to Takatori. The slimeball had probably never found all of his body parts the way Aya had cut him up.  
"For now, we do nothing," Nagi said quietly.  
Aya looked like he was about to explode at that suggestion.  
Nagi cut him short with a glare. "They EXPECT us to come running there to rescue our comrades. They would plan every conceivable thing to stop us from doing so. Attack now, and we have a greater chance of failing. Wait and make a better plan, and we stand a chance of succeeding. It's that simple,"  
Aya thought this over. I was feeling to angry to say anything. Why him? Why Crawford? Answer me! It was shouting it over and over again in my head. Hate, anger, vengeance, death. They will die. They will suffer. They will pay.  
  
*************  
Arafiel came striding proudly up to my room, Perfection in his arms, unconscious and bound in chains. Sezakiel soon followed, dragging a mere boy with him  
"We've come with him Master, just like we promised,"  
I nod slightly showing my fangs. Yes, beautiful, my Angel's.  
"You have brought me Perfection. But tell me, why bring the boy? Why not shoot him right now?  
"Shoot the boy?!? But the boy has had nothing to do with it!"  
"Then what was your purpose for bringing him?"  
"He might be useful for controlling Perfection and his protectors,"  
"Are you saying that these..." I wave my hand around "... humans, are a threat to me?"  
"They have defeated Henderson and his animals,"  
I laugh at this. "Henderson is but another human Arafiel, one that is expendable. I, however, have lived for centuries. Those humans cannot compare to me. Even you cannot compare to me"  
Arafiel bowed his head, but I knew he was seething. He was a proud one, my Angel Sezakiel was the next one to defy me.   
"But Master, couldn't we just keep the boy? Use him to our advantage?"  
I shook my head. Why were my Angels always defying me? No matter, I know that they will rebel soon. The boy shall be my last gift for them. I shall have Perfection and he will help me enough.   
"Very well, but you must make sure he does not interfere with Perfection,"  
I can see the anger that was hiding itself in Arafiel's eyes. Foolish if you think you can defeat me. I wave my head to dismiss them. Arafiel puts Perfection on the floor and Sezakiel half carries the boy. It seems that the Angels are lonely for human company.   
I snap my fingers and from the gloom, come my pets, Haden and Lucifer.   
"I am suspicious of the Angels. Watch them for me,"  
And they disappear again, into the gloom where they came from.  
  
*************  
  
"I cannot tolerate him anymore!" The black haired man named Sezakiel said. I could hear him quite clearly because he is carrying me. I can here his companion, Arafiel, walking beside him. "Do not speak so loudly, love. The Master grows suspicious of us each day,"  
They had such beautiful voices, like those of a harps. No matter how strained they were with emotion, they could still retain the smoothness of glass.   
We turned left and entered a simple room of blue and white. It reminded me of the sky.  
I heard Sezakiel laugh beside me, like a dozen bells stirred by the wind.  
"The little one thinks we live in Heaven, Arafiel,"  
Telepaths?!?  
Arafiel smiles benignly at me. These people confused me. What were they?  
Arafiel was the first to answer my question.   
"Actually, we ourselves don't know."  
"You don't know?!?"  
"The Master created us. We are just what we are," Arafiel said sadly. Even the sadness didn't seem to touch his beauty.   
"But before that, what is your name, little golden boy?" Sezakiel asked  
I blushed at the name. He said it like I was some kind of supernatural being. I was not. I was only human.  
"Omi..."  
They both smiled at this, as though I had said something amusing.  
"Omi, the golden boy. I like the sound of that"  
"The golden boy who will help save us from the Master,"  
Save us from the Master... Would the others come and rescue him and Brad. His thoughts drifted to Nagi, whom he had left in his room. He missed Nagi already.  
I didn't notice my companions looking interestedly at me.  
"The little one loves another?"  
"Most probably"  
"Let us leave him alone for a moment. He needs to rest, unlike us. Tomorrow, we will tell him about the plan,"  
"All right then, Arafiel"  
  
**************  
  
He woke up to a very soft bed. So much more different than his bed. He sat on his bed, the days events replaying in his head. He spotted Arafiel and Sezakiel near the doorway, the former leaning on the latter, arms around each other. They look real nice together, those two.  
"So... are you ready to hear our plan to get you out?"  
I nod. What other choice did I have?  
  
***************  
  
PM: Oh my god, I can't believe that I just wrote all that stuff. * reads recent chapter and gapes at all the words * Oh, and I want to clear something up. Arafiel and Sezakiel are not really angels, you'll find out what they really are in the next part. I really made their speech pattern kinda weird so that they'll fit their roles much better. Now, I do not know how I am going to fit Alexander and Brad into the plot. Just so many characters! Ahh! Help me!  
Yohji : She's losing it  
Omi : I agree with you. She made me all weird with the new characters.  
PM: Hey! * wacks both bishounen with a piece of large wirter's block *  
Crawford : I am hating this story.  
Schuldich : I think all I do is mope around. I want some action! * banda turns into onw like Rambo's *  
PM : There is going to definitely be some action in the upcoming part.  
Schuldich : Does it involve a tiring, exhausting sex-scene with Crawford?  
Crawford and PM : * THWAK!!! * Sorry 'bout that people! 


	5. The Things That Happen Next

cry for me won't you? because nobody ever has  
  
Part 7 : Of Rebelling Angels, Insane Vampires and Sadistic Snakes  
  
Schuldich must have left the light on again. Everything was much too bright. Maybe he should tell him to change the lightbulb. I opened my eyes and found myself strapped to a wall. What?!?   
"It took you long enough to wake up,"  
A man of about 29 stood there before me. He had sunshine gold blond hair that reached up to his shoulders and the darkest eyes I had ever seen on a person. Maybe it was because his skin was so goddam white. The smile on his lips was one of utter amusement.  
I notice that I am half-naked. What the hell did he do with my clothes?!? I can feel the apprehension building inside of me, but I know better than to let him see it.  
"I knew you would be very hard to break, Perfection. But do not worry, by the time I am through with you, you shall be mine,"  
He steps closer to me and I know what he is going to do. He is going to kiss me. No way in hell.   
I turned my head to the left at the last possible second. Let him kiss the damn wall for all I cared. But he just kissed my neck, like it was what he wanted to do all along. Cocky bastard, I thought as I felt his lips suckling at my pulse, sometimes his tongue darting slightly. I could feel a wave of disgust overcome me.   
Then I feel it. A sharp pain, as though I had been cut. It was painful beyond belief.  
Finally, he steps back, and I see a trickle of blood slide down his skin. I study it for a second, marveling at how it contrasted with his skin. A thought suddenly struck me. Blood? Where'd that come from?! And as though he feels my thoughts, he smiles. And I see razor sharp canines barely touching his lips.  
"Vampire..." I barely manage out a whisper. None of my visions have ever prepared me for this.  
"Yes. And soon, you shall be too," He moves in closer and laps at the blood flowing out of the wound in my neck. Gods I felt tired.  
"That's it Perfection. And when you wake up, you will forget everything. Slowly you will forget everything but me," he whispers to me. Slowly, I close my eyes. Forget... always wanted to do that...   
My last thought was that being unconscious was starting to be much too repetitive.  
  
***************  
  
Omi listened intently to both of them.  
"It all began when the Master found both of us and made us what we are today. You can say that he fell in love with us when he first laid eyes on us. You see, the Master is a vampire,"  
Vampire?!? "But they aren't real!"  
"That is where you are wrong, liebe. We have seen him crave the blood, just like we do. But now, we do not need it as badly. Our Thirst lessens as we grow older,"  
"Then how old are you then??? Seventeen?"  
Sezakiel stared wide eyed at him while Arafiel laughed again. Arafiel so loved to laugh. "Do we really look that?"  
He nodded at them.  
"Omi, we are more than a thousand years old,"  
A thousand ?!?!?   
"But... that can't be possible!"  
Sezakiel just grinned at him. "That's what you said about vampires, and look, we are here. The Blood makes us ageless,"  
"Anyway, to continue our story. He found us both and made us into what we are. We have forgotten what we were then, but sometimes he slips and let's us know little things. That he found me bleeding to death near a river and that Arafiel here was said have been cast out by his family because of his different looks. It also seems that we have had powers in our past lives, that when the Master created us, we already were what this world calls," he wrinkles his forehead in thought, searching for the right word. "... psychics? Is that the right word? And that by Creating us we would have the powers of all vampires coupled with our own, thus, making us more powerful than the average blood hunter,"  
"So what are your powers then? Tell me what are the Vampire Powers and what were yours originally,"  
"All right then. Arafiel is an Illusion Master. He can change the appearance of his surroundings to those of what he thinks. Take a look at the room now,"  
What was once an ordinary room was now a beach of vast proportions. Waves crashed and seagulls flew overhead. Dozens of little pink and yellow seashells littered the sand and a crescent moon hung over all of it.  
Omi was sitting with the Angels on rocks jutting from the shore. "Do you understand his powers now Omi?"  
He nodded "I understand,"  
"Good then," It was Arafiel now who spoke. "Now for Sezakiel's power," He stood up from the rock and started walking along the beach. "Come now Omi, let's walk around the beach," he beckoned, and the boy followed. Omi jumped down cautiously, fearing for one second that all of it might disappear once he stepped unto the ground. When it didn't, he was shocked that he couldn't really tell what was not real anymore.  
"Now, Sezakiel here has the power of invisibility," And right on cue, the said Angel disappeared. "It was how we spied on you and your companions. Him stationed inside your house while I waited in one of those restaurants in front of your house, in the guise of your normal average person. It was planned on so perfectly by the Master,"  
"And what were the powers that being a vampire gave to you?"  
"Oh, usual. Telekinesis, telepathy, lightning speed, our ability to scale high places, and the ability to burn anything by our mere thoughts. Did I forget anything important Sez?"  
"You forgot to tell him that we could fly,"  
"Ahh... I forgot about that. Well, basically, that's it,"  
Now by this time, Omi was having a pretty hard time letting everything sink in.   
"You could have killed us anytime... why didn't you?"  
Arafiel glanced quizzically at Sezakiel, as though asking him something which the other just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Cause you and your friends shall be the people to help us kill the Master,"  
Omi arched an eyebrow at this.   
"We will? Why don't you guys do it? Your the ones with the super powers,"  
Sezakiel just shook his head. "We cannot defeat him. He is much older than we are, and he knows us too much. Already he knows that we are growing discontent. But you humans, he underestimates you, and that shall be his downfall. He does not know what you mean to each other, and he will die for that. He does not know it, and we do not tell him because we hate him for keeping us here for practically all of our lives. Also, we do not want this to happen to another, which is what he plans for your friend, Perfection"  
Omi's thoughts went stumbling back to the present.  
"What is he going to do to Crawford?"  
"It's going to be hell for that one, you know. The Master will show him his powers, then teach him how to use it properly. Then when he can already control his three abilities---"  
"Whoa! Wait a minute. Crawford only has two and that's his ice powers and precognition!"  
"Wrong again little one. Your Crawford has three. There is his precognition, his ice powers and his ability to Understand.  
"Understand???" Omi repeated this word.  
"He Knows what you are really trying to tell him, your hidden motives, your most hidden fears, even if you try to cover it up in intricate lies or unimportant subplots. Even if you yourself will not know your own motives, he will,"  
"Are these what those test did to him?"  
"No... Your Crawford is an exceptional human. Rosenkreuz instantly realized this and suppressed two of his other powers, leaving only his precognition because it was the most harmless and most useful to them,"  
"So Rosenkreuz was actually suppressing Crawford's powers instead of training it?"  
"Yes. Crawford has an insurmountable amount of power, and Rosenkreuz fears it. But anyway, now that he is with the Master, he will soon forget everything. The Master will create a New Person, and this person will not be Crawford. He will have no memories and lack all emotions. He will become the most inhuman thing you shall have ever seen, because you know he is human, but you also know that he is incapable of anything that makes us human,"  
Omi thought about all of these. Crawford was going to turn into some robot, against his will. He could feel himself getting mad. How dare this abominable monster turn anything into mere objects of killing. He knew how hard it was to kill, he had already done it too many times to recognize the feeling. And to rob another of his morals, his feelings AND his past was an injustice he could not forgive.   
"Tell me one thing, though," Omi said, turning his head to his companions. "... do you think we'll even have a chance of defeating this vampire?"  
"Everything you know will die if he succeeds," was the reply.  
  
*************  
  
"Alexander..." Brad's softly called to his companion.  
His companion appeared beside him. "What now Brad?"  
"Look at what's happening Outside..."  
Alexander peered at the window which served for them as a view to what Crawford was feeling. Right now, there was a man in their vision, a small line of blood running down the edge of his lips.   
"It's a vampire, Alexander. He has been teaching Crawford new things everyday, and always, he tells Crawford to forget. What does he mean?"  
Alexander looked thoughtful at this. "The Doors, I can't open some of them. I can't see some of the Memories anymore..."  
"So the vampire is making Crawford forget everything???"  
"That's what he is trying to do. And if he forgets everything..."  
"We'll disappear too..."  
They were silent for a moment, contemplating their "Deaths".  
Brad looked up to Alexander. "I do not want to disappear, Alexander,"  
"We won't. I have an idea,"  
  
**************  
  
Stupid sun. It was shining like hell today. My mood does not suite this cheery weather.  
Ken has dragged me into doing the groceries with him. He says that I've been locked up in the apartment for too long with the chibi. Well who cares?!? I don't!   
Towels, soaps and shampoo. I remember Crawford uses strawberry shampoo. I told him it was so gay, but he just shrugged and said he liked the smell. The pillow he slept on smells like that, and sometimes I smell him before I go to sleep.   
Shit! Enough of these damn thoughts!  
What did we still need? Nagi was saying something about getting him some chocolates. He grew addicted to that candy bar... what's its name? Ahh... Mars. Weird name for a bar of chocolate. Which reminded him... Crawford likes bittersweet chocolate. He'd once crept upon their fearless leader doing paperwork with some chocolates beside him. Oh fearless leader had BLUSHED when I sat on the table and took a bite out of it. Hehe, he looked so kawaii before he shouted at me to get out of his office.  
Fuck, there you go again. Hell, Schuldich, YOU do NOT fall in LOVE! I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. Crawford this, Crawford that, why don't you just shoot yourself to get out of your rut?!?  
But I knew the truth. I do not lie remember? I loved the goddam tight ass and knowing I he was in trouble ripped hole after hole in my heart. Heart? Did I actually have one of those?  
I tossed a bunch of chocolates into the cart and got ready to pay for the stuff.   
// Shh...Schul..dich? //  
My back tenses. Crawford???  
// Not Crawford. I am Alexander. Schuldich help Crawford! //  
// I don't understand! What are you saying?!? //  
// The Master is trying to destroy Crawford! He's gonna make Crawford forget everything. // I could hear the panic clawing at the edge of the voice. It sounded so much like Crawford...  
// That's because I AM Crawford! I am him! //  
// How do I know your not just my imagination? //  
// Does your imagination let you see Crawford being molested by some vampire?!? //  
Instantly, I saw for a moment everything that was happening to Crawford. I saw him chained, the bite mark on his neck, the paleness of his face. It was real... Fucking stupid bastard of a vampire!  
// So what do we do? //  
// Go to the mansion at the very edge of town. The abandoned one owned by Henderson. That is where the Master is staying right now. Tonight the Master will be letting his guards down. All the monsters shall be caged and only human guards will be left to guard the whole place. At exactly 9:00, the Master will come out of his chambers with Crawford. Be prepared to fight him, because he is being controlled. At 9:15, he will bring Crawford to the main hall and have dinner with him. That is when it is most appropriate to attack. Be careful not to screw this up because this kind of event rarely happens. //  
// But I thought he was a vampire! Don't they drink blood? //  
The obvious hit him with the same force of a sixteen wheeler.  
// He'll take the blood from Crawford... //  
// Like hell he will! // I leave all our stuff and start running to the exit.  
// Hurry Schuldich! If Crawford forgets... // The voice didn't finish but I knew what was going to happen. I was racing to the exit faster than I even knew I was capable of.  
  
*************  
  
I was typing furiously at my computer. Dammit! Why was there no other way to kill the Enders??? Every doorway was at least guarded by 3 or more of those monsters and they already had a hard time killing 2!   
Please let Omi and Brad be all right. Please let things come out nicely. I was going to have a nervous breakdown. I could feel it.   
Warm hands hugged me in a nice embrace. Just like my mom used to...   
"Having a hard time chibi?"  
I know that voice. The drawl was very much like Schuldich's and there was only one other person who called me chibi.  
"Everything is fine Kudou," I snap angrily, jerking my body away.  
"Whatever you say chibi..." he said, raising both of his hands in a sign of peace. I bow my head, ashamed of my reaction. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself, for needing, for being to whiny, for being weak.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I am just... tired," Now that was an understatement. I was exhausted beyond belief.  
Suddenly, the front door bangs open. "EVERYBODY! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
We all know that Schuldich has found something out. I trip on my way out of the room because of the hurry.  
"We are going to attack the Enders tonight,"  
"But what about the-" I start but he cuts me off.  
"The monsters will be gone. Only humans will be guarding the whole place tonight. Nagi, locate all possible entrances to an abandoned mansion owned by Henderson at the edge of town. All other get ready. We will end this tonight," Schuldich says, eyes glittering with rage.   
I just nod. I trust Schuldich.  
  
*************  
  
Sezakiel's head snaps back suddenly. So does Arafiel's.  
"What's going on guys?"  
"Your human friends, they are on their way here, to free you and Crawford,"  
"WHAT?!?"  
Arafiel quickly pulls me from my seat and hands me a few darts.  
"They are planning to kill the Master tonight. We are going to aid them anyway we can."  
"Omi, come with us. I feel the Master's Demons nearby,"  
"And you are right asss alwaysss, Arafiieelll," a voice hissed from the darkness.  
Sezakiel leered at them. "So the Master sends us Haden and Lucifer. What a surprise,"  
From the shadows emerge two figures. They both had the forms of humans, but they were covered in scales, not skin, bright green like the poisonous snakes of Africa. Their eyes were an all white color, with prominent black slits, making their appearance more reptilian.  
"Heee knew yoou would plan sssomething againssst us, Arafiieell, that isss why you mussst die," Their voices were even like those of snakes. I noticed that their arms ended in claw like structures, like those of vultures.   
"Omi, stay back..." Sezakiel whispers to me.  
"Ahh ssooo the little one isss againssst uss too?"  
"Do not harm him Haden!" Sezakiel spat out.  
"No, not that for now. Maybe later. But now, DIE!"  
Their movements were as fast as those of snakes. Striking and recoiling with such speed that it was a blur of motion.   
"Run Omi!"  
And blindly, I run out the door, hoping that they would be safe and that I'd find the others soon.  
  
************  
  
PM : Hahaha! OMG! Things are happening to them!  
Crawford: Fuck it! You left me alone with a vampire?!?  
PM: Oh well. People! Did I mention I NEED the reviews? I crave them like hell! 


	6. Gabriel and Revelations

and maybe you'd be the first and very last  
Part 6: Gabriel  
  
  
The Master smiled at his student. He had also heard the voices of Perfection's companions .It was early, but he knew this one was quite exceptional. He'd named him Gabriel, after one of the Archangels. Yes, soon, his Archangel would lead his army to destroy this filthy city.  
"Come now Gabriel. It's nearly dinner time. We must hurry, there will be guests soon"  
And Gabriel obeyed, rising silently and gracefully from the bed. The Master had given this one his Blood, and the changes were becoming apparent. The paleness of his skin was apparent, like he was carved out of marble, and his eyes shone brightly against it. The red bite mark stood out prominently from the juncture of his neck. and his movements have become fluid like. But he was still human.   
"Perfect. Now remember only one thing. Our guests will want to take you, then destroy you because they fear you. You must not listen to their lies,"  
Gabriel nodded.   
"Very well then. Get dressed. We will have dinner than welcome our guests,"  
  
************  
  
I grimaced as we finally got out of the jeep. Schuldich had been the one driving, and the way he drove through Japanese traffic could scare a man shitless.  
"Hurry up! I can hear Omi inside the building. We are near him," Schuldich said loudly. There was no need for stealth. We were attacking head on.  
A guard shouted at us. He died on the spot from Schuldich's mind blast.  
We entered the mansion, footsteps echoing through the near empty hallways. We left no one alive, just like last time.   
The place was grandly furnished. Walls were trimmed with gold furnishings and the paintings were those of beautiful ballerina's and cherub little angels. It had the interior of one of those Venetian palaces I had read about in encyclopedias.  
"Ken! Behind you!" That was Yohji.  
I turn just in time to see the oncoming blow and dodge it. I duck and stab my attackers with my bugnuks, straight through the gut.  
"Sorry about that. The place is very interesting,"  
"This place will blow up after I am through," replied Nagi darkly as we continued down halls of amber and sapphire blue. The telekinetic was beginning to glow a faint blue.  
"Ken!!!" A voice form behind us nearly shouts with joy. I turn around and see Omi in the hallway, flushed from running.   
He runs towards us and starts speaking incoherently.   
"Calm down Omi. Your speaking faster than Schuldich's speed limit..." Yohji earned a glare at that one. "... now what were you trying to say?"  
"I know where Crawford is."  
  
*************  
I barely notice that Master is dragging me through hallways of endless gold. Everything is all blurry. Maybe it's because Master has been drinking from me more than usual. I don't know.  
My footsteps are barely heard over all the plush carpeting of the floor. White, all white. That is the Master's favorite color. That is what he made me wear tonight. He says I must look presentable to the guests I must kill.  
We finally reach the dining hall, but I know he does not want me to eat. HE wants to drink again. And I know I will let him because he will feed ME after wards. He sits on the middle of the sofa and beckons me towards him. Of course I follow, that was what he taught me to do.  
He pulls me down to the sofa, and starts his ritual before he Feeds. He likes to kiss, the Master. I feel him trailing small kisses on my jaw, on my face, down to my neck. There, he suckles at my pulse, tongue licking at the place where my blood flows. Then he bites.  
It hurts, but only for a moment. Then I feel him drawing the blood slowly, so that it doesn't hurt that much. I put my arms around his neck and press him harder down. This always made me forget. Forget the aching feeling near my heart that I cannot describe. As though there was something wrong.  
He pulls his head away, and start lapping at the blood flowing out of the new wound he has made. I want it NOW! I need the Blood.  
And as though he knows my urgency, he takes a knife from his pocket and makes a wound in his neck, blood flowing immediately out of it. I clamp my mouth instantly on the cut, sucking savagely. The blood flowed warm and sweet through my mouth. This was Vampire Blood and I needed it. I feel the Masters hunger again, as he suckles gently at the still fresh bite mark on my neck. I don't notice that the door suddenly comes crashing open.  
  
*************  
  
Nagi had blasted open the door with his telekinesis, and small splinters of the mahogany door came raining down on us. But I didn't care. I guess it was Schuldich's emotions again that I was feeling.  
Aya looks sternly at me at I know that he is telling me to get a hold on myself.  
"Don't worry love, I wont do anything stupid. I'll leave that to Schuldich,"  
"You better,"  
I was one of the first people who came striding into the door and the sight there did could have shocked anyone to their death and back.  
There on the couch, like lovers, was Crawford and another man, and they looked like they were necking. Crawford's eyes are closed, but the man is staring at Schuldich, and I can see that he is smiling at him from the skin of Crawford's neck. Schuldich will definitely kill him now. And as though that weren't enough, he raises his head away from Crawford and reveals to all of us, an evil looking bite mark.   
"Do you see it Schuldich? Pretty little lovebite I put on my student here," he said, smirking sadistically as he saw the rage take control of the telepaths features. And just because he wanted to press his impending doom, he sucked gently at the wound and then kissed Crawford, letting all the accumulated blood run into Crawford mouth He saw Crawford greedily drink the blood from the man's mouth, a trail of blood escaping his mouth. The Master takes one final lick at Crawford's mouth and smiles again at Schuldich..  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce him to you,"  
He was so dead.  
"Gabriel, meet our guests,"  
Now it was Crawford this time who turned to them, and I realized that something was not right with Crawford. His eyes were glazed over and his skin was much too pale for a humans. He looked like a statue carved out of marble. "Hello guests," he says, as though he memorized this somewhere else. His voice held a flat timbre that did not have any emotion in it at all.  
"What have you done to Crawford?" Nagi said from his end of the doorway.  
The man just laughed, a cold sound that echoed through out the large and near empty room. "Crawford? He is dead. There is only Gabriel left. Aren't I right, Gabriel?"  
Crawford just turns and nods, staring curiously at Schuldich. Then at Farfarello. I can see that Ken is having a hard time restraining the Irishman. I could understand. The way Farfarello thought always had something about God muddled in there. And Crawford, one of God's most disobedient children, named after an Archangel, was slowly making him seethe.  
"God must weep tonight..." he muttered under his breath.  
But the blond just smiles from behind Crawford. Hell, I hated him.   
"Ahh... all of you are confused... petty humans. You see, I have erased all of Crawford's memories. And I shall create a new one, one more powerful, more advanced more -"  
"- inhuman..." Omi interjected, eyes blazing with rage.  
The Master looks curiously at him. "How come the little one knows when all of you don't?"  
"The Angels told me..."  
If possible, the smirk on his face grew even wider. "So my Angel's have rebelled? It has happened finally. A thousand years of companionship can get weary..."  
Wait. Rewind. A Thousand years? How did he fucking do that?!?  
Now this time, the Master laughed, belittling and cruel.   
"I am a vampire, humans. A vampire even before you were born. A vampire even before the Roman Empire was born." he said coolly.  
Okay, so it figures that the person ordering the creation of freak monsters was a freak of nature himself.  
"Okay, anyway, I have erased his former self, and know he is mine. He will listen only to me, and anything I shall ask of him he shall surely do. Even if I told him to kill himself." He grinned sadistically as Crawford stood beside the Master, seemingly uncaring of what was happening in this room.   
"But I grow weary of you humans. Gabriel, dispose of them,"  
The knife lying on the sofa was gently picked up, like Crawford was afraid to break it. And in a quarter of a second, it went flying to embed itself in the wall. Beside Nagi's neck.  
Nagi just looked like he was about to break down. "No... that can't be... Crawford,"  
The vampires laugh floats around the room like a disgusting wave of poisoned air.   
"Of course it isn't. He is Gabriel. Crawford would never hurt those whom he cares about,"  
And as though to confirm that statement, small daggers of ice came flying towards Schuldich.  
  
*********  
  
The moment I entered the room, I was ready for someone to die.  
I didn't expect it to be myself.  
Seeing Crawford's blank gaze felt like a thousand little pins were trying to tear my heart to little nonexistent pieces. It fucking really made me want to die.  
Then I notice the smug look that fucking blond has as he watches me.  
// He's mine now, Guilty One. He'll kill you when all this is over //  
I raised an eyebrow at him, much surprised that he was a telepath.  
// What have you done to him? //  
// You'll find out soon, Schuldich. My last present before you die at the hands of Gabriel... //  
// Gabriel ??? //  
The only thing that answered was mental laughter.  
Fuck Bradley? What's happened to you? Have you really forgotten everything?  
I instantly delve into his mind, not meeting the instantaneous mental barriers I was used to. Instead, there was only darkness and silence, not like the white walls of Rosenkreuz.  
// Crawford??? //  
// Whose there? // it was a small voice, almost muffled by the oppressive darkness.  
// It's me, Schuldich... //  
There was a slight pause, as though the person was thinking.   
// Schul...dich? //  
// Where are you? //   
// In the cage... //  
And sure enough, there was a cage in the middle of the room, made of gold, and inside were two children, tied and blindfolded.   
And as if the older one sensed my prescence, he exclaimed "You came! You really did come! He's here Bradley, he's here to save us!"  
"Why are you inside the cage?"   
"Crawford put us here. He's not acting normal anymore. There's a dazed look in his eyes like he's gonna fall over. The Vampire Outside did that to him. He's slowly destroying Crawford!"  
"So how do I get you out of this thing?" I said as I began searching for an opening somewhere. There wasn't any.  
"Mind blast the bars. That's what your powers are equal to here,"  
I did as I was told and soon enough, there was a small explosion and the bars were blown away.  
"Thank you, Mr.Schuldich. But you still have to save Crawford. We can't, he'll lock us up again once he sees us free again. Then maybe... he'll return to normal again," the younger one said to me, a faint sadness staining the voice that was much softer than Crawford's.   
I really did miss Crawford.  
"Will you take me to him?"  
The boy I knew as Alexander frowned slightly. "You can't miss him. He's behind the only remaining Door there is,"  
I smile at them and go back into the darkness. Where was the goddam door? An idea struck me. I did a mental blast and the slight spark of energy reflected on a white door at the very end of the darkness. Wait for me. I am almost there.  
"Crawford?" I said as I peer into the room.  
It was like the house in the mansion, painted so extravagantly that it kinda took your breathe away. And in the middle of the room, sat Crawford, looking at me.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Yeah. You do. But I don't think you remember me."  
"Oh really? Shame. But you look very familiar. As though I've known you for a very long time..."  
"You've known me for ten years, you know,"  
"Really? I am really sorry that I have forgotten you. Was I close to you?"  
I shook my head. "You were never close to anyone...."  
"Ahhh... then I guess you don't know who it is I love?"  
You love somebody Crawford? How come I never noticed?  
"No, I don't know who it is you love. Would you tell me if I asked?"  
Crawford gave me a sad smile. "I guess. But you promise never to tell anyone?"  
I nod, but I could feel my heart growing cold. So Crawford loved somebody. Should have known that you never had a chance with him. Stupid fool for ever hoping. Now look, your hearts about to be dashed into a million pieces right before your eyes.  
"I promise."  
"You see...." he starts and looks out the window of the room. "I love Schuldich,"  
WHAT?!? I stare at him like he just grew a dozen other heads. But he doesn't not seem to notice.   
"He's my teammate you see. But the Master says Schuldich detests me. That Schuldich hates my guts because I always treat him like dirt. He says it's hopeless to love him, because if I tell him, he'd only fool around with me and then leave me for somebody else. I'd only be a passing fuck. What would he want with me anyway? Even my mother didn't want me, so how could he?" Crawford said, staring dejectedly out of the window, a tear sliding down his cheek.   
So that's it Crawford? Why you never even looked twice at me? Because you thought I'd leave you? Because you thought you weren't good enough for ME? That I didn't really love you? Goddammit Crawford! I fucking love you!  
Relief and anger washed over me. Relief that he loved ME, that everything just wasn't unrequited love. That I had a chance. And anger because the vampire knew this and has been feeding Crawford enough lies to kill him.  
"Do you remember anything about Schuldich, Crawford?" I asked as I sat beside him on his bed. Then, he frowned slightly. "Green eyes, just green eyes. The eyes I cannot forget. He wont let me forget even though I would really want to..."  
"Look at me, Crawford."  
He turns and I stare at him, making eye contact. The next second I know he knows.  
"Schuldich?!?" He says surprised and he begins to back away. I put my arms around him before he can even think of trying to run away.  
"Ich liebe dich" I say, staring him down with all I've got. Your not leaving me Crawford, you can't leave me again. I'll die if you leave me. I love you so much it hurts.   
"But-"  
"But nothing. I love you."   
"Even after what he's done to me?"  
"I love you then, now and forever, you stupid bastard. What part of that don't you understand?"  
"Nothing. I understand perfectly."  
  
  
*************  
  
The Guilty One called Schuldich dodges the daggers that Crawford sent his way.  
// So you want to play Schuldich? //  
// Fuck you bastard! //  
But something has happened to Crawford. His eyes, they're different. Not the emotionless pools of black I made them to but they Knew .  
"It's over know. I will not kill them. I will kill you..."  
And a barrage of ice daggers come speeding my way. So you have done something to him Guilty One. I should have known.  
"So you have turned against me Perfection. Very well. You will die with them," And with the powers of my mind, I burned everything. Die, foolish humans and your devotion to one another. I will not be defeated!  
The building was an inferno when I opened my eyes. The silk curtains were burning and so were the tables of mahogany. I sent another blast of energy at them, shaking the whole mansion as the ceiling began to cave in. I will not die alone.  
The redhead comes charging at me, his sword in his hand. You'll be the first one to go then.  
I dodge his attack and kick him in the gut as he comes after me. The little plaything he calls a sword fly out of his reach and lands on the opposite side of the room.   
"Do you really think you can kill me? You puny humans will die in a matter of minutes. I'll make sure of it," And I raised my hand, getting ready to release the last bit of energy I had.  
Suddenly, a blade emerged from my chest. It was the blade of the redhead. How could they have...?!? I looked up to look at the eyes of my attacker.   
"You have underestimated us humans," came the voice of Perfection.  
  
*************  
  
The mansion exploded a few seconds later.  
  
  
PM: Ahhhh! It's the ending! Do you think I should leave it at that? Or do I make an epilogue?  
Hahaha! I am so evil! Reviews, reviews, reviews! Oh, and another thing... I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days, so I wont be posting for some time. But like I said.... review! 


End file.
